Lori Milligan
Biography Lori Milligan was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident in The Final Destination. She was the girlfriend of Nick O'Bannon and best friend of Janet Cunningham. She was, easily, the kindest one out of the four and was the second person to leave the stadium because she was worried about Nick after he freaked out. She was the ninth survivor of the crash to die. The Final Destination Lori, along with her boyfriend Nick and their friends, are at the McKinley Speedway to watch the race. After Nick suffers the premonition about the speedway that's going to crash, he freaks out, causing a stir of the people. As Lori, Nick and their friends and the survivors are outside, The disaster in the speedway did really happened just like in Nick's premonition before they witness Andy Kewzer's girlfriend, Nadia Monroy being obliterated by a tire. She, Nick, Hunt and Janet are at the café, after they witness the crash earlier. They are shocked over the incident, before they watch the news on the memorial at the McKinley Speedway. Lori decide to go the memorial to pay respects for the people who died here, as Nick joins with her. She and Nick arrive at the memorial and meets the security guard, George Lanter. The next day, Lori watches a cartoon, before a call from Janet telling her about Carter's death while she is watching news. Lori changes the channel and sees the news and Nick arrives and sees this and notices the signs on Carter Daniels' death. After Samantha Lane died earlier, Lori and Nick researches the previous disasters and explains to Hunt Wynorski and Janet about Death's plan. She and Nick tried to convince Hunt and Janet about this, but they don't believe them and leave. Lori and Nick went back to the speedway to find out the order of the survivors in the speedway, before they are caught by George. In the security's office, George help Nick find the other survivors in the security cameras. They find out that it is Andy. However, Andy was killed, when they tried to save him. Lori, Nick and George find out that Hunt and Janet are next. Lori and George rushes to Janet and thankfully she managed to save Janet from being strangled by her own sunroof with Lori's shoes. After Lori and George save Janet, they talk each other on what's going to happen to them when they die and what they will do. After Lori and Nick packs up the stuff around the house, They visit George and find him, trying to commit suicide but is unsuccessful. George explains to them on a deep depression on losing his family in a car accident and decided that he will accept his death, but Lori and Nick tells him not to give up. The trio then thinks that saving Janet defeats Death, and celebrated. There days later, Lori prepare to go shopping along with Janet. As they board on an escalator, Lori's shoelaces from her new shoes got stuck as Janet tried to get it off until it frees itself. As they are watching a movie, Lori begins seeing the same omens just like what Nick predicted in the speedway earlier. After Nick notices the premonition on Lori and Janet's death at the theater, he races to the mall and manages to stop the explosion. Death After the events that took place two weeks prior, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Lori is slammed against the grill of the truck and is thrown into a pole in the coffee shop, cracking her skull. She is internally decapitated when her head twists around 180 degrees until it snaps off completely.